The Way I Loved You: OneShot
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Rose has the most perfect boyfriend, but still thinks about her imperfect ex. The annual Potter barbecue causes some unresolved problems to pop up for her. *Based loosely on 'The Way I Loved You'*ONE-SHOT
1. The Way I Loved You

**I can't seem to get these two out of my head, so I figured I'd attempt to write a one-shot of them.**

**EDIT: I've changed the ending a bit. The World's Best Auror pointed out to me it felt a bit rushed, and now that I've read it over after having a lovely nap and feeling quite rested, it did. So thank you for pointing that out, hope the new ending is a lot better. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You're home early," Lily, my cousin and roommate, said as I walked into the apartment we shared. "Bad date with Aiden?"

"No, it was perfect. We went to a nice restaurant and we talked," I said as I flopped down on the couch and threw my heels under the coffee table.

"So what's the problem? Most girls would love to have a boyfriend like yours, Rose."

"Since when have I ever been like most girls, Lil?"

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked and I froze.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," I lied. I knew exactly who she was talking about, my ex-boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

We were last two people any ever expected to get together. I took my father's words to heart and was determined to beat Scorpius at every thing possible. He was sorted into Gryffindor with my cousin, Albus, and I. Albus quickly became best friends with Scorpius, and I was consequently forced to spend time with him.

All throughout our years at Hogwarts, we were both tied at the top of our class for the highest grades. Even in Quidditch, we were both nominated for captain. We were both also prefects and then Head Boy and Head Girl.

Regardless of the rivalry between us, we had formed an interesting friendship. He was always the first person I ran to when I was upset, but he was also always the person I argued with the most. The two of us never went a day without getting into a huge fight, which would lead to one of us ignoring the other until apologies were made. We always made up and never went to sleep angry at each other, well almost always.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Rose Weasley," Lily said. "You've been dating Aiden for almost a year, and from an outsider's view you two look pretty serious. Serious enough for a wedding to be in the future."

"We're no where near marriage, Lily."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure Aiden feels the same way?"

"What do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"James recently went to a jewelry store in London that is notorious for their beautiful engagement rings," Lily told me and I gasped. "He's good friends with Aiden and I know James isn't proposing to anyone unless it's his right hand because that's the only companionship he has lately."

"Aiden wouldn't ask me to marry him, it's too soon," I said nervously.

"I'm just telling you what I know, dear cousin. I'd sort out your shit before the family barbeque this weekend. Where's a better place to ask for your hand in marriage than surrounded by your closest friends and family," Lily said and smiled before getting up from the chair and going into her bedroom.

I refused to believe that Aiden was planning to ask me to marry him. I feel like we just started dating. I met him one day when I was leaving the Ministry after work. He went to Hogwarts and graduated a year before me, but I never noticed him since he was in Hufflepuff. He was kind, sweet, and patient; his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a comforting dark green. He was the complete opposite of Scorpius, who had the trademark Malfoy platinum blonde hair and cool grey eyes; he was impatient, temperamental, and knew exactly what to say to get under my skin. Aiden was the person I thought I needed after Scorpius, he waited for me as I slowly got over my break-up. He quickly befriended all my cousins and aunts and uncles. My mother and father loved him. I have a feeling my dad liked him a lot more just because his last name wasn't 'Malfoy', but he'd deny that in a heartbeat if I was to ask him.

We have been dating for almost a year already; maybe that's when normal couples start to plan their lives together. The only problem was that I couldn't picture a future with Aiden. Whenever I did try to picture it, I didn't see little auburn haired kids with green eyes running around. They always had that blinding blonde hair.

I knew I didn't love Aiden the first night I slept over his apartment. He was too much of a gentleman, his hands never left their spot on my hips when we kissed and there was no spark for me. We were about to take things to the next level, but I stopped because I feared that I would think about my times with Scorpius too much. What made things worse was that Aiden didn't even get annoyed over the fact I gave him blue balls. He just kissed my forehead sweetly and told me he would wait until I was ready. Well, I still wasn't ready and he was still waiting.

Had that been Scorpius, he would have flipped. He would have gone into some long speech about why we should have sex and how it was normal for people to have sex with each other or else girls wouldn't have vaginas and boys wouldn't have penises. We would have argued until we ran out of breath, and then we would have ended up in his bed and he would have won. Scorpius never forced himself on me, ever, but I never felt like I had to hold back with him because we grew up together. I was completely myself when I was with Scorpius, but with Aiden I hold back.

"I'm so fucked," I muttered to myself as I shut off the TV that Lily left on before going to bed.

* * *

"Rose, you're here!" Aunt Ginny said excitedly as I walked into the backyard with Aiden. "And you brought a guest."

"You remember Aiden, right?" I said and smiled. Aunt Ginny was the one person who didn't fall for Aiden's charm. She always said I would become a Malfoy and Grandpa Weasley would have to get over the fact that I married a pure-blood. Needless to say, my dad wasn't too happy about that and had a fit.

"Of course I do," she said and smiled at him. "Rose, your parents are in the kitchen. Your dad can't wait until all the food is out to eat."

"Thanks," I said and grabbed Aiden's hand as we made our way through the backyard crawling with children and various family members.

"Rosie!" Aria, Teddy and Victoire's daughter, yelled as she saw me. I squatted on the grass as my three-year old cousin ran toward me.

"Aria! I miss you," I said as I picked her up and spun her around, causing her to giggle. She was the spitting image of her mother since she was part Veela, and took after her father in the metamorphmagus department. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she was older, that was for sure.

"Look who decided to show up for a family party," Teddy said and smirked as he walked over to us. He shook Aiden's hand and gave me a hug. "I see you found this little one."

"Yeah, kids just love me, what can I say," I said and smirked.

"Rosie, where's the boy with my hair?" Aria asked as she tugged on her platinum blonde braids.

"He's not here," I said and gave Aiden an uncomfortable smile.

"Why not? I liked him. He let me dress him up for tea-parties," she said and smiled widely. She then turned to face Aiden. "Will you play tea-party with me?"

"Uh, maybe some other time," he said and smiled. She pouted and faced me again. "I'm going to go find James."

"I liked the other boy better," she said.

"Me too, Aria, me too," I said as I passed her over to Teddy who was giving me a sad smile. I walked into the kitchen where Aunt Ginny said my parents were. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad."

"Rose, you came!" my mum said as she rushed over toward me to give me a hug. "Is Aiden here?"

"Yeah," I said shortly.

"Quit hogging my daughter, 'Mione," my dad said as he walked up behind my mum. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Daddy," I said and gave him a big hug. I was always a daddy's girl. "Where's my baby brother?"

"I am not a baby," Hugo said from the kitchen table. He was right; at 19 he was already taller than my dad, which was an accomplishment. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "I think you've shrunk."

"Prat," I said and laughed.

"Where's the significant other?" he asked. He was another one who wasn't a fan of Aiden and rather me date Scorpius.

"He went to go find James," I said. "Where's your significant other?"

"Talking to Aunt Angelina about Healer training."

"Is Fred here with Ashley and the baby?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep, and her parents are here too. You remember Oliver and Katie, right?"

"Of course I do," I said and rolled my eyes. I pulled him away from the kitchen and into a bathroom to talk privately. "What do you know about James and Aiden going to a jewelry store in London?"

"How do you know about that?" Hugo stuttered.

"Lily. Please tell me James has a secret girlfriend he's proposing to," I said hopefully, but Hugo wouldn't look me in the eyes, meaning that Aiden was the one buying something that day.

"He spoke to Dad about it a few days ago, I overheard them in the study. Dad gave him permission of course, but said it was ultimately up to you," Hugo told me and I felt my face fall. "You don't love him, do you?"

"No, I don't," I whispered quietly. "I never imagined things would have turned out the way they did. Aiden's a great guy, but he's not him."

"If it makes you feel any better, I overheard Dad telling Mum he never thought he'd be telling someone else other than Scorpius he can ask to marry you. We all expected you to be a Malfoy."

"I expected that too," I sighed. Someone knocked loudly on the door, ending my conversation with Hugo. "Come on, little bro. Let's go eat."

"Lead the way," he said and opened the door.

Everyone was sitting outside around the table that Uncle Harry had to extend so we could all fit. I was sitting next to Aiden, who grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it sweetly. I saw Dominique and Lily glance at the two of us from the end of the table. I smiled at them and then stared down at my food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mum, Dad, your baby boy has returned," Albus said as he walked through the gate.

"Go back to where you came from," Uncle Harry said, earning a slap on the arm from Aunt Ginny. "Welcome home, son."

"How was Romania with Charlie?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Not bad, but I definitely know that I want nothing to do with dragons or any other giant creature after that. Speaking of creatures, look who came out of hiding," Albus said and stepped aside to show that Scorpius was standing behind him. I almost passed out in my mashed potatoes.

"Scorpy!" Aria said as she pushed her way out of her mother's grip and ran toward him. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "Will you play tea-party with me later?"

"Of course, I brought my dress with me," he said and winked at her. I swear, I think my heart melted at the sight.

He must have caught me staring at him, because suddenly we were staring at each other and I couldn't bring myself to look away. He said 'hello' to my family before coming over to me.

"Hey Rose, long time no see," he said as he picked me up out of my chair to hug me. I heard Aiden clear his throat awkwardly, but he would never say anything to Scorpius, he didn't have it in him to start an argument. "I've missed you," Scorpius whispered in my ear.

"Scorp," I sighed as I held onto him like my life depended on it. It wasn't until I felt everyone staring at me that I pulled away. "Uh, you know Aiden right?"

"I've heard about him," Scorpius said and shook Aiden's hand. "You've got a special girl, don't forget that."

"I won't," Aiden said and smiled.

"Why is everyone staring at Malfoy, I'm the one everyone should care about at the moment," Albus said, effectively turning the attention away from us. I nodded my head at him, silently thanking him, and he winked at me in return.

* * *

Later in the evening, Aiden pulled me aside by Aunt Ginny's garden. I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"You okay, you seem distant," Aiden said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, placing them right on my hips; always being respectful.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said, not exactly lying.

I was thinking about the first time Scorpius came to the annual family barbeque as my boyfriend rather than just Albus' best friend. My dad almost choked on his food when I introduced him as that. James, Fred, and Hugo tried to be overprotective and threaten him, but that ended up a big joke because they were all friends. Later that night, Lily and Dom were being creeps and took a picture of Scorpius and I in a rather intense make-out right here in this garden. That was the summer we graduated Hogwarts, only four years ago.

"I've been thinking too, Rose," Aiden said as he let go of me. I stood there and braced myself for the proposal. "We've been dating for almost a year and you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Holy shit, he's doing it!" I heard Victoire yell from the kitchen. Within seconds, my entire family was surrounding us, Scorpius being front and center of the group.

"Uh, anyway," Aiden continued, looking nervous now that there was an audience. "As I was saying, I don't want to spend another day of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Uh," I said, my eyes almost popping out of my head when he took out the ring. The tension in the air was so thick, everyone was waiting for my answer. "Um."

"It's a yes or a no, Rose," I heard Scorpius say, causing me to turn and face him. "I know it's difficult for you to think under pressure."

"You asshole," I shouted at him. Everyone took two steps away from him, knowing that the combination of a Granger and Weasley temper was volatile. "Why did you just let me leave? Why didn't you come after me?"

"I did!" he yelled back. "I had no idea where you went! You think after three years of putting up with your shit, I would have just let you walk away like that without a fight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to 'put up with my shit' for so long," I shot at him. "Is that why you didn't want to get married? You didn't want to deal with me anymore?"

"Didn't want to get married? What are you talking about? Of course I wanted to marry you," he said softly.

"You got so distant, you wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Then we fought and you just let me leave, you never did that before," I said, feeling the tears fall from my face.

"I want to marry you," I heard Aiden said, but he was quickly quieted by the death glares my family shot him. I grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him into the house at an attempt for privacy.

"How could you think I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rosie?" he asked as he wiped the tears away from my face.

"I saw the letters that Finnegan sent you," I said coldly as I moved his hands away. "Between those and how you were avoiding me, I put two and two together."

"You think I was cheating on you with Willow Finnegan?" he asked incredulously before bursting out in laughter.

"It's not funny, Malfoy! You know I hate that girl because her mother is a whore who tried to get between my Mum and Dad when they were in school. Hell, to this day she still tries to get into my father's pants," I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So let me get this straight, we fought over what type of pet we were going to buy together because you thought I was cheating on you with Finnegan? That's why you yelled something about commitment that night?"

"Yes," I said and glared at him.

"You're bloody insane," he said and shook his head.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," I spat as I ran back outside where my family was waiting for us. Uncle George broke out the extendable ears, I noticed.

"You're absolutely insane, Weasley, you know that?" Scorpius yelled at me. "You're the most infuriating girl I know!"

"You don't know me anymore, Malfoy!"

"Oh really, and lover boy over there does? Does he know that movies don't make you cry, only books because you create such a real picture in your imagination that you get overwhelmed? Does he know that you want at least three children when you get married and pray none of them have your curly hair, which I love. Does he know all your deepest fears and secrets that I know?"

"No," I said quietly. "He doesn't."

"So you still want to say I don't know you? I know you better than anyone else here."

"Bullshit," I said. "Clearly knowing me well enough and apparently loving me isn't enough to want to marry me."

"I was going to propose!" he suddenly burst out. I felt my jaw drop and hit the floor. "Yes, that's right. I bought the ring with Albus. I went to your parent's house to ask for your dad's permission, which was bloody terrifying because your dad scares the absolutely shit out of me."

"Good," I heard my dad say.

"I even asked your mum to make sure she was okay with her daughter becoming a Malfoy after what my family did to her during the war. I had everything planned out, but I was so bloody nervous that you weren't going to say 'yes' that I suppose I stopped talking to you. Then we got into that fight, and I thought that was your way out of the relationship."

"You were going to propose?" I asked, feeling my eyes fill with tears once again.

"I wanted to marry you, Rose," he said softly as he moved toward me and took my hands in his. "I loved you, so much. I still do."

"I still love you too," I said.

"So why are you with him?" he asked, gesturing toward Aiden.

"Because he's safe, because he's the complete opposite of you. He can't hurt me the way you can, Scorp. He's a perfect gentleman and you're a complete git. We don't disagree, he compromises with me, but the two of us argued until we were blue in the face."

"I see," Scorpius said as he took a step back. "Well, I can see you've come to a decision then. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter for having me." With that, he apparated away.

"No, he's not just leaving like that," I muttered to myself. "Al, where did he go?"

"I-I don't know," my cousin stuttered, nervous that I was about to blow up.

"I know you know, tell me," I said, grabbing his shirt collar.

"He went back to the Manor," Albus said quickly. I was about to apparate there, but someone stopped me.

"Sweetie, you have a boy who's waiting for you to answer his question," my Mum said as she pushed me toward Aiden, who was fumbling with the ring box.

"I'm sorry, Aiden, I can't marry you. It would be wrong of me to say yes when I'm clearly still in love with someone else. There's a great girl out there for you, but it's not me," I told him. He gave me a small smile as I kissed his cheek gently.

"I can wait for you, Rose," he said quietly.

"I know, but I think you've been waiting too long for me," I told him. I went to apparate away again, but my Dad stopped me. "Dad, I have to do this."

"I know, I just don't want you to screw this up. That Malfoy kid really showed why he belonged in Gryffindor by coming to ask me for permission to marry you. He loves you a lot, so make sure you make everything right."

"Thanks Daddy," I said and hugged him tightly.

Finally, I picture Malfoy Manor in my head and apparated away, landing on the front door step. I took a deep breath before picking up the giant doorknocker and banging it against the door.

"Rose," Mr. Malfoy said when he answered the door. If Scorpius was going to look like his father when he got older, I would have no complaints.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you," I said courteously.

"Very good. We haven't seen you around these parts in a while."

"Well, I'm here to try to change that," I said and gave him a small smile.

"He's in back by the fountain," he said and smiled. I thanked him and began to run out to the backyard, but he stopped me. "I do hope one day my son makes an honest woman out of a Weasley."

"I hope so too, Mr. Malfoy," I said before turning around and running outside.

I saw Scorpius sitting outside on a bench in his mother's massive garden. I ran up to him and stopped once I was standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he said coldly. "Did you come for a congratulations on your engagement?"

"In order for you to congratulate me, I'd have to have a ring, which I don't have, and be engaged, which I'm not."

"But, you said," Scorpius said as he stood up and finally looked at me.

"You really think I want to spend my entire life with someone who agrees with me? Where's the fun in that? Arguments lead to make-up sex after all," I said cheekily.

"So what does this mean for us?"

"It means that I still love you, you said you still love me. Usually two people who love each other should be together, don't you think?" I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist, landing right on my butt so he could pick me up.

"I do think that," he said and smirked. "Do you have any plans on running out on me again?"

"Not unless there's a decent reason, do you have any plans on ignoring me again?"

"Not unless there's a decent reason," he mocked me. He put me down and placed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small black box. "Now, you can tell me no and I'm not going anywhere. I just want to know that one day you'll be my wife and we can argue as much as we want, but I won't have to worry about you leaving and finding someone else who's a lot better than me."

"Save the ring for another day, Malfoy," I said and smiled. "One wedding proposal is all I can handle for one day."

"So where exactly do we go from here?" Scorpius asked as he pocketed the ring.

"I really want to try us again," I said shyly. "It's always been you for me and I have a feeling it will stay that way forever. I couldn't even bring myself to sleep with Aiden because I felt like I would be cheating on you, even though we broke up. As strange as that must sound to you."

"It doesn't actually. Al tried to set me up with girls all the time, and not one of them got lucky," he said and smirked.

"You haven't had sex in a year? Has your penis fallen off? Are you still the same Scorpius Malfoy who _insisted_ humans were made to have sex and that's it?" I asked, in shock.

"Very funny, Weasley," he said and pulled me closer to him. "It just means we have a lot of time to make up for."

"That we do," I said and kissed him.

It was possibly the best kiss the two of us ever shared. I felt a spark from my lips reach all the way to my toes and caused fireworks to go off in my brain and the butterflies in my stomach go into overdrive. He pulled away first and rested his forehead on mine, gazing into my eyes.

"I know you've said no, and I already told you I'm not going anywhere. But, can I hope that one day I'll be able to call you my wife?"

"One day, I'll be the future Mrs. Malfoy. We'll have three kids that have blonde hair and blue eyes and are as big of a pain in the ass as their father. Just, let's make sure we're ready for a future together," I said and smiled together.

"As long as you have room for me in your future, I'm a happy man," he said and leaned down to kiss me again. His hands buried themselves in my curly mess of auburn curls as mine rested on his chest.

"You realize that our grandfather's will eventually be in-laws, right? Imagine, Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley together during Christmas dinner," I said as I pulled away from him and giggled.

"We should get married soon then, while they're still alive and all. Wouldn't want them rolling in their graves or anything."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope I did a good job with this, but you be the judge. Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks again to The World's Best Auror. I wrote this when I was on like a creative high and I finished it at four in the morning and when I re-read it, it seemed like having them get engaged made sense. Now, I clearly see I rushed it and if I was reading this as an actual reader and not the author, I would be like wtf.**

**Also, anyone who's interested in a Ron/Hermione fic, check out my story "Inconclusive". It's good, I promise. Just give it a chance, I have BIG BIG plans for it.**


	2. Full Story Now Posted!

**Just wanted to let everyone know I posted the first chapter of the story "The Way I Loved You" !**

**Hope you all enjoy it, thank you for the response I received on this one-shot. I never expected so many people to like it so much :)**


End file.
